Conventional systems for estimating stimulus and stimulus attribute resonance are limited. Some audience resonance measurement systems are based on demographic information, statistical data, and survey based response collection. However, conventional systems are subject to semantic, syntactic, metaphorical, cultural, and interpretive errors.